Digital media playback capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, including so-called “smart” televisions, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, digital cameras, cellular or satellite radio telephones, including so-called “smart” phones, dedicated video streaming devices, and the like. Digital media content may originate from a plurality of sources including, for example, over-the-air television providers, satellite television providers, cable television providers, online media-sharing services, online media streaming services, peer devices, and the like.
Due to the wide range of content users may access on their televisions and secondary connected devices, traditional techniques for the organizing, sorting, and displaying available content choices may be less than ideal. For example, the presentation of content within a traditional digital cable television system has typically been displayed and organized with static sorting methods. That is, there are typically no indications made to the user of the global popularity of each piece of content.